Bordeom in Publications
by The Midnight Belle
Summary: I reposted it, even though it absoulutly sucked. oh well. it'll get better oncei finish the second chapter.


ok, i was sitting in my Publications class one day in school, and I was suppost to write a story about me, well...this was the result.  
  
  
  
  
This is my life, *dun dun dun!!!!!!!*   
blahhda-yap-tweet-chirp and the hearts of men are easily corrupted and Arwen died and   
imbarrsasing death. It all started when she found the ring of DOOM at the top of mt. DOOM!   
*doom-doom-doom!!!!!!!* Then she got all burned up becuase if you didnt know moutians   
EXPLODE!!!*sounds like guy from Toy Story* then they all DIED the end!!!  
  
GOTTCHA!!!  
  
Gotta catch um all!!!!!!!!  
  
Heeellllloo, dear brother, what have you got there?Ó  
  
nothing, nothing you only see air!   
  
dooont be silly, i love you very much, *dun-du-dun-dun-dun!*  
  
i guess i shouldnt touch!  
  
SHOW TUNES!!!!!!!!  
  
la la la...  
  
ect.ect.  
  
And ....darn! writers block!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, the writer got the oh-so-dreaded writers block! *gasp*   
  
then the end of the story had to come because everyone in the fic, got paused in a interdementional time warp that the writer just now created. and then transported to yet another portal, where they were transported back to middle-earth! (i know, it sounds like im copying one of Rice's or Toast's stories but im not! i just need a plot)   
  
(Author: must..have..plot...)  
  
Now might be a good time to tell just WHO was transported.  
*all peeps appear on a gameshow-type-thing...  
  
Anouncerperson/host/thing: Ok, welcome to our game show!!!!!! *corny gameshow music*   
  
*non-exsistant audience claps and cheers* *stops* ok, with us today we have contestant number 1!!!! plz introduce yourself.  
  
contestant number 1: *tall girl with sandy brown hair and orange eyes* Hi, my name is Toast/tintalle/samwise took/... *other contestants put hands over Toasts mouth and tell her they get the point* ok..*sad look* oh well! *brightens up* ok, i have a horse named Macaar, and a mouse named suro. *goes on about hobbity what-not and yaps about how she got her pets ect.*  
  
Host: OK! *mutters* get your women and children away... *says out loud* i think we should move on to the next contestant. Contestant number 2!! tell us about yourself.  
  
contestant number 2: *black-brown haired boy* Hi my name is Rice, and i run around at night and get caught on rosebushes and jump in ditches and pretend to be dead. That about sums it up.  
  
Host: o..k... Contestant number 3!!! your turn, you know the drill.  
  
Contestant number 3: *elf-girl, copper hair, and bright purple eyes*Hi my names is Calaquendi, and what Rice said pretty much sums me up as well. (btw thats me!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Host: ok, number 4! go right ahead.  
  
Contestant number 4: *a girl with brown and red hair looks up from a book, (harry potter)* huh? oh im Kyree, and i dont care to tell you more than that.*goes back to book*  
  
Host: right. Number 5? wanna take a whack at it?  
  
Contestant number 5: *a boy of 14 with reddish-brown hair* Hi. My names Lexxi, not really, just my ex and her friends call me that for some reason.i have no idea why so dont ask me.  
  
Gameshow: *melt away into oblivion, to reveal the tech classroom*  
  
Contestants: O.o  
  
Toast: wait...this isnt middle-earth! Hey! Angie! Get it right!!! *yells at girl on computer with long blond hair*  
  
Author/Angie: Sorry, i had to do something, just watch. *goes back to typing on computer*  
  
Mr. Summers: hello what do you guys need? wait..a minute..you look like Tiffany..but you have redder hair and purple eyes..  
  
Author: oh shoot! cover blown! *types something really fast on the computer* *random student asks for help with the computer*  
  
Mr. Summers: * turns around*  
  
Calaquendi: *borrows Toasts ring of doom* *slips ring on finger* cant see me! *disappears*  
  
Angie/Author/Tiffany: *stands up, bows* thank you, thank you, wasnt that a briliant idea?  
  
Lexxi: yea, except now calaquendi is sneeking around..unseen..you do the math.  
  
Calaquendi: *sneeks around invisible* *pokes Tintalle on forehead*  
  
Tintalle: *looks around wildly* what was that? *suspicious look* Calaquendi....  
  
calaquendi: *goes up behind rice and pokes Him in the back*  
  
Rice: *spins around and flings arms in front of himself trying to find the elf*  
  
Calaquendi: *giggles stupidly*  
  
Everyone else: *jumps on spot where they heard giggling and where, ironically, Calaquendi was*  
  
Calaquendi: noooooooo!!!!!!! i've been captured!!!!!!!! EEEEEeeeeeee..............................*fake dies*  
  
Sudddenly! (and finally) the qoute unqoute 'contestants' got transported to middle-earth. where they found themselves in a cornfield.   
  
Toast: FARMER MAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Farmer maggot(aka scare crow): * "waves" arms in wind* *sound of wind sounds strangly like yelling*  
  
Toast: (who had been grabbing as many crops as possible) Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs through cornfield*  
  
kyree: *wearing slytherin clothes* hey coolie, slytherin uniform....wait a minute....  
  
Suddenly they all come out on a field looking up at a HUGE castle, with many turrets and towers.  
  
Kyree: HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *silly grin appears on face, falls over and twitches from excitment*  
  
  
  
  
So, how do you like my qoute-unqoute plot? i know its still a terrible plot, but hey! its better than my first fic. that had no plot WHATSOEVER. so, to make it up to kyree for sucking at my first i decided to add in Hogwarts (which, by the way, i do NOT own)  
  
  
  
At that moment the evilauthor took notice of the note she had written to herself to remind her that Liz didnt want to be in any more of her stories.   
  
Author: Darn it!!   
  
*Liz disappears*   
  
Author: *thinks to make sure there isnt anybody else that needs to be removed* *gets idea*   
  
Lexxi: *disappears*  
  
Kyree: Hey!! Tara!! did you forget about Hogwarts?!!  
  
Author: no!! i was just getting rid of Liz, seeing as she'll gets pissed off at me if i didnt take her away.  
  
Kyree: oh....  
  
Author: Can i continue now?  
  
Kyree: *shrug* sure.  
  
Author: thank you.  
  
The End for this chapter, most of it isnt new, but i had to take it off because FF.net removed the section and killed it, so i revised it and reposted it. By the way, Liz isnt mad at me anymore, i just took her out because, she was mad at me, i dont know very much anymore, so i just did. FORGIVE ME LIZ!! well i gtg now and read a book. 


End file.
